In recent years, online services have become increasingly available and utilized by subscribers. Subscribers and/or users of such online services typically require one or more credentials to be verified before access is authorized. Each subscriber may have multiple accounts associated with one or more online services and, to reduce a risk associated with account breach, the subscriber may employ one or more different credentials for each online service used.
To assist subscribers with credential management, single sign on (SSO) access techniques may be employed on devices that store subscriber credentials. An SSO framework may facilitate one or more authentication tasks after the subscriber provides correct credentials for an online service, and after the subscriber authorizes the SSO framework to proceed with future authentication requests.